


Kíli's Son

by orphan_account



Series: Sons of Durin [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tauriel worries about her son's future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to "Fíli's Son".

Whenever Tauriel thought back to her son's birth, she remembered two things: pain and blood. It was not so different from being wounded in battle, only that it was completely different. Instead of death and destruction, it was about creation and life. Their love has created a new life. Her son. Kíli's son. Part elf, part dwarf. She feared for him. His future was unsure, as was hers. For now, she and her child could stay in Erebor, courtesy of Dís. But other dwarves were not so kind and didn't want to have them there, the she-elf and her bastard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to know what you think but please be kind.


End file.
